Little Witch Acadamia: Left Behind
Little Witch Academia: Left Behind is an open world, third person shooter, hack n smash game published by Ubisoft and devopled by Ubisoft San Fraicso, Rare, and South Park Digital Studios. The game was released on February 13th 2020 for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Google Stadia, and Apple Arcade. The Xbox Series X and PlayStation 5 will be released late 2020. The game is rated E10+ for Cartoon Violence and Comic Mischief. Originally announced at B3 2017, it was delayed several times and two publisher changes. Oringially relased on March 3rd 2018, it was delayed when Bandi Namco bought rights for the game from Naughty Dog, who devopled the first two games in 2017, then to Ubisoft late 2019. The 3DS, Wii U, and PSVITA versions where cancelled when the game was sheifted to Bandi Namco. Plot After stopping an Arch-Vile, the damage it has done was panned on Akko (due to her magic mess ups) and got expelled and regected by her friends, even Ursela. She then finds a group of outcasts who is leaded by Brian, who's helping them getting use to the world. Meanwhile Kaos attempts to awakened Eternal Nexus Bosses *Arch-Vile *Rabbi Bear *Crabulon *Haybot *Warden Moneybone *Lord Stratosfear *Fired-up Frontman and Procution Pounder *Captain Brislestate *Spellslamzer *Steriopes *Kolobok *Ailen Pilots *Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme *Deadly Bounty Hunter (Lotte Yanson) *The Savant *Dread Roller *Turbo Teeth *Wreck-o-Sarus *Deadly Bounty Hunter (Lotte Yanson) *Supreme Emepror Chaos *Eternal Nexus Soundtrack A Soundtrack based on the game was released on February 8th 2020. #Little Witch Academia Theme Song (Season 2) #Skylanders Imaginators Title Theme #Re:Evolve #Once I Was Lost #Illomenate Me #Take on Me #Cyberdemon #Chasing a Storm Lord (Stratosfear Battle) #Moneybone Garentee (Moneybone Fight) #Luna Nova Walkthrough (Lor Starcaster theme) #Burning Military Base #Double Agents #Pigg-Diggly Circus #Out of Foucs (Extened Edition) #Fight for Glory (Fighting Ailen Pilots) #Supreme Chaos, Extra Spicy (Mecha Minion Chaos) #Timewarp #We Will Rock You (Rocketbirds 2 Remix) #Swallowed up Inccocence #Supreme Ruler Koas (Fighting with Kaos) #The Darkness Emerges (Eternal Nexus Showdown) #Welcome Home (From 9) Trivia *This is the first Little Witch Acadamia game since Chamber of Time which was released in 2018 for the PlayStation 4 and Steam. *This is the first non-South Park game to be devoleped by South Park Digital Sudieos *When it was first announced, many fans mistaked it for a post-apocabpletic game where Akko and friends are survivors of an ailen ivastion, this was eventully later done for a yet to be named Little Witch Acadamia game that will be released this fall. Gallery Little Witch Academia Left Behind Switch Cover.png|Switch Cover Little Witch Academia Left Behind Xbox One Cover.png|Xbox One Cover Little Witch Academia Left Behind PlayStation 4 Cover.png|PS4 cover Little Witch Academia Left Behind Official Soundtrack Cover.png|Soundtrack Cover Akko and Cone.png Akko kagari by chuunie-dbtty24.png Akko.jpg Lotte arte oficial.png Lotte as an elephant.png|Unused elephant transform for Lotte Kaos-TT.png Haybot.png Cyberdemon.PNG Mecha Minion Choas Supreme.jpg Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme.png Category:Little Witch Academia Category:South Park Category:Rocketbirds Category:Oddworld Category:Little Witch Academia Characters